


Down the Shore, Everything's Alright

by jennarolandownahill



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Boardwalk Date, Established Relationship, F/F, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:45:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennarolandownahill/pseuds/jennarolandownahill
Summary: In which Jenna and Christine enjoy a day at the boardwalk.





	Down the Shore, Everything's Alright

“Oo, Jenns, look at these ones!”

  
Jenna glanced up from her absentminded spinning of a rack of custom “down the shore” keychains. She peered over her shoulder, pushing up the rim of her sunhat to get a better look. Of course, only to find Christine already plenty close enough to see, causing Jenna to almost leap out of her swimsuit in surprise.  
“Chris, oh my god! A warning of distance would always be nice, you know.”  
Seeming to ignore the comment completely, Christine enthusiastically jangled two keychains in her face. From what she could occasionally make out of the blurred moving figures, Jenna could tell that there was both one resembling a cookie and another that was a carton of milk. Both were accented with a heart and cute, oversized eyes.  
“Look at them, they’re so cute! We could put them on our backpacks and everything, I can be the cookie!” Jenna almost laughed at how adorable the other’s excitement was, but quickly managed to put on a straight (ha, irony) face.  
“Oh, so I’m the milk then?” she remarked sarcastically, warranting a use of the patented Christine Pout™.  
“You don't wanna be my milk?” Christine responded, sounding like she could almost be disappointed. Jenna finally let out a contented giggle.  
“Of course I’d be your milk, babe. Which is still, somehow, not the weirdest thing I’ve ever had to say to you.” she joked, prompting Christine to playfully slap her on the arm.  
“Shut up! I’ll go pay.” the other replied, stifling a laugh as she went up to the cashier.  
As Christine waved her arms wildly to grab the cashier’s attention, (they were currently much more invested in the newest issue of Us Weekly than whatever their potential customer could want) Jenna silently reflected, a small grin forming on her face.  
God, she was lucky to have gotten a girlfriend like this.

 

~~

 

Unfortunately, Jenna’s luck with girlfriends was much better than her luck with probably-totally-rigged boardwalk games. Even more unfortunately, this was only realized as yet another plastic ring bounced off of the peg in the floor of the booth. Jenna loudly groaned, pulling on the sides of her cheeks in irritation.  
“Jenns, we can just leave-”  
“I. Am. Winning. You. That. Radio.”  
The mini radio had immediately caught Christine’s eye, seeing as she had no efficient way to listen to her favorite broadway musicals channel in transit. And, of course, Jenna was always ready to make Christine’s life easier.  
Even if it was making her life a whole lot harder.  
_Just one more, one more and you'll get that damn radio._  
“Just one more time, Chris. If I don't get it this time, we’ll go to the mini golf place you wanted to go to, okay?”  
Jenna slapped another dollar in the eager hand of the game operator, and clasped one final ring. She took a breath, and tossed the ring out towards the peg.  
Jenna would most likely never have a chance at success ever again after this, because she just used all of the luck she probably would ever have on this ring toss. The ring spun around the peg before sliding down to land comfortably on the ground. She looked back at Christine, whose face had lit up almost instantly. The operator sighed, deprived of their temporary cash cow, and glumly forked over the radio. Jenna was just about to most likely be swallowed in an impending hug from Christine when the clouds that had been ominously forming above decided to open. The two stealthily ducked under the awning (soon to be filled with crowding tourists also seeking shelter from the rain) of a shop for salt water taffy. Jenna held the radio protectively, close to her chest as to avoid it being stolen.  
“Jesus, it’s really coming down. I’m...sorry we didn’t get to do your mini golf.” she commented, peeking out at the pouring rain hitting the wooden planks of the boardwalk. Christine turned to her and softly grinned (despite the fact that her hair was now soaked).  
“Don't get yourself all worked up over something like _that_! I can do mini golf _anywhere_ , Jenns. It’s like the McDonald’s of tourist trap attractions. Even though you spent like an hour getting that radio, I still love ya.” she assured her, lightheartedly poking her cheek. Jenna raised an eyebrow, preparing an inside joke.  
“Even more than play rehearsal?” Christine mock-gasped, dramatically clutching at her heart before the both of them burst into a fit of laughter.  
“Yes, Jenna. More than play rehearsal.”  
After the two recovered from what was now basically wheezing, Christine gestured behind her at the window of the shop, trying not to laugh before making yet another joke (and failing).  
“So, would my milk care for some salt water taffy?”  
“Anything for my cookie, of course.” Jenna giggled through her forced gentleman voice, the two laughing again before linking arms and strolling inside.

  
Looks like the rain might not be too bad after all.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, please leave kudos or a comment! I love hearing feedback from you all, so feel free!


End file.
